This invention relates to a bag for packaging articles, and, in particular, fresh meats and poultry.
Fresh meats and poultry are often sold packaged in transparent plastic bags. Consumers are able to readily view the contents of the bag and make their selection based upon the appearance of the contents.
A problem with this type of packaging is that poultry and other meats, no matter how carefully prepared, contain residual blood and other fluids which flow out of the meat after it has been packaged. The blood and other fluids accumulate in the package, thereby detracting from its appearance. In addition, the blood and fluid sometimes leak from the package while the consumer is transporting it home from the market.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a package for articles such as poultry, meats and the like which will absorb blood and other fluids and present a neat and attractive appearance to the consumer and will avoid the danger of leakage.